Perry oneshots
by Renee Everhart
Summary: One-shots starring Perry the platypus!  aka Agent P  WARNING* HUGE AMOUNTS OF FLUFF!
1. Thanks for being here

**I own nothing! I have no idea how long these are going to last… Oh well please enjoy.**

_Perry_

I woke up sweating and punching at noun existing norm-bots. Another nightmare not really surprised anymore I suppose I've just got so used to them… Ok that's a lie they terrify me every time, there never the same but there all about the same thing my owner Phineas and Ferb and their deaths or them going through something that's worse than death. These nightmares have been tearing my mind to shreds they started ever since we returned from that other dimension, ever since I almost lost my boys. I used to have the comfort of the boys when I woke up. They would snuggle me and hug me and stay awake until I fell asleep, that was the problem I never go to sleep straight away after a nightmare it takes _hours_. So as you might imagine it wasn't really a good thing for the boys their mom banished me to the living room so I sleep on the couch now.

Could be worse, or that's at least what Pinky tells me truthfully I think he's full of it. I sigh and look at the living room clock, its one am and I know that I might if I'm lucky fall back asleep by hmmm maybe four am? I doubt it though. Suddenly I stiffen as I hear someone approaching as they come closer I feel my muscles tense. I whirl around growling getting ready to take a big bite out of any one who thinks they can hurt my family but to my horror I see that is Phineas who is at that moment on his butt looking shocked. But the shock quickly melted away "Hey buddy! Another nightmare huh?" I of course didn't reply in fact I didn't even chatter I just turned my head away hoping Phineas would take a hint and leave but of course he didn't.

He just continued to talk and talk, I felt anger boiling inside me I got up quickly then and jumped down from the couch and walked quickly away. But my plan was foiled as I felt two hands lift me up. I reacted shamefully I snapped at him literally I actually tried to bite Phineas, he dropped me instantly and jumped back staring at me with shock and sadness before running away back up stairs. For the rest of the night I hated myself no _loathed _myself. Many times I went up to Phineas and Ferb's room only to find it shut tight the first time I could actually hear little sobs coming from behind the door my self loathing became pure self hatred after hearing that.

_The next morning_

I didn't sleep at all last night to busy thinking about how awful a pet I was and how I deserved to be locked away for eternity. I saw Ferb then he almost stepped on me (I had tried to sleep in front of their door last night). "Good morning Perry," he said bending down and petting me apparently he didn't hear about my episode last night. I looked around him hoping to see Phineas but know one was in the room. I felt fear take over I (still in pet mode) ran around the room digging through clothes knocking things over acting like an overprotective mom. After dismantling half the room I dashed downstairs not really paying attention were I was going it really wasn't much of a surprise when I ran into someone's legs. I got up quickly and turned to see who I had knocked over, it was Phineas.

We stared at one another for awhile before I jumped on him causing him to fall on to his back he giggled as I nuzzled his face. Phineas smiled "Hey boy don't worry I'm fine! You just surprised me that's all; I know you were just really tired last night!" I buried my face into his chest happy that I had an owner who understood me so well. _Thank you Phineas, you have no idea how much I need someone right now. _I thought as he lifted me up to take me to the kitchen for breakfast. I still feel terrible for what I did that day but I know I will never do that again I love him to much. "MOM PHINEAS AND FERB TRASHED THEIR OWN ROOM!" I heard Candace screech, ahh home sweet home.


	2. First steps

**Ok I didn't really like how Perry came to be part of the family so I made up my own version which I'll release when I finish some other stuff… So yeah just as reminder I own nothing!**

Perry smiled as he walked around on his two hind feet, sure it had taken him forever to figure it out but with some hard work (and help from the academy) he had learned. Perry then flinched when he heard a thump coming from Phineas's room, leaping into action the semi-aquatic mammal put on his fedora while running into the little boy's room. But as he bust in there he saw that there was no threat just a little boy who was trying but failing to stand up and walk **(Phineas is a little guy right now so is Perry)**. Perry watched as Phineas again tried only to fall, yet still got up and kept trying, Perry was amazed that such a little guy could be so stubborn (yet truthfully it filled him with a certain pride).

As Perry walked over, Phineas who was currently frowning instantly started to smile as his buddy approached. Perry of course smiled back as he bent to grab hold of Phineas's hands to pull him up on to his feet and then proceeded to lead Phineas around the room. That's when Linda started to open the door, Perry quickly dropped to all fours while throwing his hat to the other side of the room. Phineas looked surprised when the hands that had been steadying him suddenly vanished but he didn't fall. "Ok Phineas it's bath time!" Linda said smiling the smile turning into a grin when she saw that Phineas was standing "well aren't we a big boy!" She said laughing "ok sweetie don't move I'm going to grab a camera!" She ran then out of the room. Perry got on to his hind legs but had to go on all fours again as Linda ran back into the room. That's when Phineas walked away from both Linda and Perry to the other side of the room.

Phineas bent and seemed to pick something up before walking to Perry, Perry just stared confused until he felt something dropped on his head it was his fedora. Linda started to click her camera like crazy saying how cute a Christmas card this would make, but Perry didn't notice he was to busy trying not to grin.

**The wonderful end! Please review! Sorry it's a short one! I am aware that Perry wouldn't reveal his secret but Phineas is pretty young and I doubt he'd remember something like that. **


	3. The best

**I OWN NOTHING! Please enjoy! **

Perry like most pets thought his owner was the best and if anyone said different he would give him/her a look that would scare even the bravest of creatures on earth. Agent B, who like Perry, had been training to become an agent had once made this mistake.

_Flashback_

"_Ha you think your owners are the best?" Agent B said laughing at Perry who at that moment was sitting with his best friend Agent Pinky at a lunch table located at a secret training base. Before the rude bunny had interrupted, the future agents had been having a heated (but friendly) discussion about whose owner was the best. Perry sighed before turning to face his rival "no I don't think he's the best, I __**know**__ he's the best,"_

"_HA! How's your little shrimp the best?"_

"_Easy, he can do anything just last night he made a toy rocket that actually can fly! And he's only two! "_

"_Yeah! Face it Agent B, you're just jealous because Agent P got an owner before you!" Pinky added_

_That's when things become violent; Agent B the bunny leapt over the table and decked Agent Pinky, Perry of course attacked his rival. Later after Agent E the eagle and Agent T the tiger had separated the 3 agents, Agent B had been punished severely and had been banned from the academy for a few months. Agent P and Agent Pinky were just left with a warning since it had been their first strike._

_End of Flashback_

Perry smirked at the memory he had grown a lot since then and would never fight like that (although he and Pinky still argued about whose owner was the best). Perry's smirk became even bigger then as he remembered the friendly fight Pinky and he had a few minutes ago. Pinky hadn't even had a chance while Isabella had gotten almost all her badges and had gotten quite a few awards, The Phineas had made a roller coaster, had gone to the moon more than once, plus had done many other things that other kids only dreamed about.

_Few hours later_

Perry yawned as he settled in Phineas's bed it had been another tiring and successful day the villain had been beaten and the project that the boys had made was as amazing as usual. _Yep _Perry thought as Phineas said "Oh there you are Perry!" as Ferb and he entered the room, _I have the best owners ever! _

**Well… that's all folks! Sorry it was short but you should probably expect that a lot. Please review! **


	4. A Halloween walk

**I own nothing! Please enjoy this! It's to celebrate Halloween! **

Perry loves Halloween, why because his owners and he get to go for a long walk, something that doesn't happen as often as it once did. The platypus was very busy usually doing what he did best kicking Dr. Doofenshmirtz butt. But Perry doesn't have to on Halloween anymore, the evil genius had agreed to take holidays on certain days such as Christmas and Halloween. It was because both of them wanted to spend time with their families and because they were getting a little sick of fighting _every _single day.

Perry pushed these thoughts away as Phineas gently tugged on his leash, "Come on Perry! We only have a few blocks left, then you can have your treat!" the boy said smiling down at his semi aquatic pet. Perry chattered in reply before Phineas and his brother dragged him off to yet another house. They were all of course wearing costumes, Phineas was wearing a Grim reaper costume while Ferb wore a disco dancer costume, and Perry was a mummy platypus according to Phineas.

_Few hours later_

The boys and Perry sat in their room trading candy with one another (well the boys were, Perry was happy just watching) after a few minutes of this they put all the candy away and left Perry in their bedroom to pick his special treat. Perry sat on Phineas's bed happy and warm, what more could he want? He had two great owners a place to call home and food to eat every day. Well one thing could make this better… "Hey Perry! Come down it's time for some chocolate!" Phineas shouted. _Right _Perry thought jumping off the bed _a sweet treat before bed, now life can't get any better!_

_**The End**_

**So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Like I stated at the beginning this was just a little one-shot to celebrate Halloween (my fav holiday). PLEASE REVIEW! And have a great Halloween! **


	5. A proud platypus

**I own nothing in this fanfic! Nothing! You should watch Phineas and Ferb Cliptastic Countdown, before reading this, or it might not make much sense… Anyways enjoy!**

Perry was proud, absolutely, positively proud of his owners they were simply amazing. No pet or agent's owners could top the ones he had, they simply were to amazing to compete with. I mean what owners could build a roller coaster, or build a building that could reach the moon, and what pet's owners had a Cliptastic countdown? _Yes _Perry thought as he clapped along with the song Gitchee Gitchee Goo  (my owners number one song!) _I have the greatest owners ever… who also happen to be very gifted singers as well!_

**Yes well… that's all I got but I swear I'll write more soon! I just needed something to warm up on, well please review! I'll write faster if you do! Platypus rule! **


	6. My Boys

**I own nothing! ENJOY! OR ELSE! Just kidding! But I do hope you enjoy!**

"Say Perry…" Perry looked over at his friend as he sipped out of his soda, "Hmmm?" Pinky stared at his hind paws for a few seconds before asking "why do you always call Phineas and Ferb 'my boys' when ever you refer to them?" Perry sipped his soda as he thought, "Well they're my boys," Pinky frowned at the answer before staring off into the crowd. The two agents were currently at an agent party (although Perry would've rather been at home), it had been expected since Perry was the highest ranking agent and Pinky was there to well… party (and to make sure Perry didn't run off).

"So when did you start calling them that?" Perry sighed at his friend's question before tossing his soda can away in a nearby garbage can "I don't know a long time ago!" He snapped, Pinky flinched as Perry glared causing Perry's glare to disappear "Sorry Pinky I didn't mean to snap… I just _hate _parties," Perry said looking ashamed of himself. "Aww don't worry about it, so can you tell me?" Perry smiled "I don't honestly know it seems like I've always called them that.

"Soooo do you call Candace 'my girl'?" Pinky asked innocently Perry gave him a dry look which suddenly changed into a very scary smirk, "You know Pinky they set up a sparring circle over there by the computer… and suddenly I feel up for a little fight" Perry said thoughtfully tapping his chin smirking even more as Pinky began to shake even more than usual, "Umm yo-u kno-w Perry I think I hear Monogram calling for me! I'd better go," Pinky said weakly smiling before running off. As soon as the Chihuahua agent ran off Perry's face fell into a normal smile, _that always works _he thought smiling as he ran off to the tube that would take him home to his family.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
